Sacrifice
by TheGiftofSight
Summary: After a young girl escapes from the clutches of William Stryker, she goes on the run and ends up at Xavier's School for Mutants, There she meets a hot-headed young mutant and both of them are drawn to each other for reasons they cannot understand, Takes place during X2, Rated M just to be safe, Pyro/OC
1. Prologue

**This is the first story I ever wrote, so bear with me. It's based on X2 and I just added a character. I don't own anything except my OC Silver Logan.**

**Sentences in italics are usually the OC's inner thoughts and/or telepathic conversations with other characters. Sometimes they are the inner thoughts of other characters.**

**Hope you enjoy! Feel free to review! I'll post more chapters soon.  
**

Name: Silver Kayla Madison-Logan, goes by Silver Logan

Status: Human witch, descendant of Pyra, Lady of the Eternal Flame & Patron of Innovators, resides in the X-Universe, in the Marvel Dimension, daughter of Finn & Anna Madison, adopted daughter of James Logan.

Age: 16

Power: Control over & creation of the elements (Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Metal, & Electricity), Teleportation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, Healing, Premonitions, Empathy, immune to human brainwave based attacks as her brainwaves are different than both humans and mutants being a witch.

Personality: Sweet, sarcastic, good judge of character, funny, almost afraid of some of her powers (especially her control over water); protective of those she cares about, occasionally impulsive, when she doesn't like someone she doesn't try very hard to hide it.

Habits: Toying with elemental spheres when bored, avoiding talk about her being a witch, or her powers in general, her go-to element is fire.

Appearance: Stunningly beautiful (completely unaware of it), 5'7", longish brown hair (goes slightly past her shoulders), metallic silver eyes with red streaks that emanate from the pupil (eyes are fully flame red when angry), usually wears a white t-shirt w/jeans, wears a necklace with a stone that has a small piece of each element encased in it, has a living Adamantium glove permanently attached to her hand, also wears fingerless biker gloves.

Hobbies: Currently on the run, so doesn't have time for them.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Number 5-2-7! 5-2-7 report to the X lab!" The loudspeaker boomed.

_Crap!_ They were gonna realize I wasn't coming any minute now so I had to hurry.

I was finally able to concentrate enough of my newest power to rip open the containment wall that leads to the outside of the Alkali Lake compound. It's a good thing Stryker had no clue I could control metal too.

"Number 5-2-7 report to"-

A deafeningly loud cracking sound echoed through the compound as I ripped open the wall to make my escape.

_Good luck fixing that up, assholes._

I ran out and up the snow bank as the alarm sounded, dodging bullets until I reached the far end of the lake. I hated standing near the water; it brought back too many memories.

I had to teleport out of there and quick. All I had to do was think of a person or place and I could be there in a flash.

I looked back at the guards who were pointing their guns at me and smirked. "Catch ya later, asshats!"

_I wonder what the furthest possible place from this hellhole is…_


	2. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

**Don't own anything but my OC. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

_Two years later…_

I was tired as all hell and could barely walk. I hadn't stopped teleporting long enough for my organs to catch up and I wasn't even quite sure those goons weren't still tracking me. There was a sharp pain in my side but I ignored it for now.

I had been wearing the same shirt, which was covered in dirt and who knows what else, for two days now and my jeans were torn and bloody.

When I walked through the gate I saw kids and teenagers talking and playing in the huge yard.

There were four adults sitting around a table, discussing something. A red haired woman, a man with sunglasses, a dark skinned woman with white hair, and a bald guy in a wheelchair.

I continued walking slowly, looking for Marie.

* * *

Professor Xavier stopped mid-sentence. "Jean, do you sense that?"

"Someone's headed this way. And they're hurt." Jean Grey looked around the yard.

She saw a girl walking towards them. She looked tired and dirty. Then suddenly the girl fell.

* * *

"She was shot but she'll be fine once she wakes up." Professor X had removed bullet and closed her wound.

He tried entering her mind and was almost instantly pushed out.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

"Where am I?"

My eyes regained focus and saw some of the adults from outside.

"Hello. My name is Professor Xavier. This is Storm & Scott. You are at my school for mutants. How did you get here, my dear?"

I didn't know if I should trust him, but decided I should tell him something at least.

"I was looking for Marie and I ended up outside your gate. Do you know where she is?"

They all looked at me, concerned.

"Is she here?" I asked. I needed to find her.

The lady named Storm handed me a change of clothes and they all went outside so I could change.

I put on the white t-shirt they gave me and since I didn't want to walk around in sweats, I used fire to make my jeans brand new.

I walked out of the room and Storm looked at me confused.

"Where'd the jeans come from?" Storm asked me.

"I patched mine up. With fire. So, can I find Marie now?"

"Would you like Scott to take you to her?" Professor X asked me.

Scott went to put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched away.

He looked at me, confused, but pulled his hand back.

"No, um I think I can find her on my own if you just point me in the right direction."

I walked in the direction they told me, looking up and around the enormous mansion. Apparently, I got a little too into looking because I smacked right into someone.

I looked up from the lovely spot on the floor where I landed and saw a boy about my age with sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Aw, jeez. Sorry about that."

"You're new around here, aren't you?" he asked with a politely amused smile as he helped me up.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

He smiled wider. "I'm Bobby Drake."

_Gosh, he's adorable. Like a little puppy._

"I'm Silver Logan. Nice to meet you. I was looking for Marie, do you know her?"

"I don't think I do, do you have a picture? Maybe I'd recognize her then."

"I do- No, wait I think I lost it."

I realized there was another way to show him. I battled with myself for a little while about whether or not to do it, and decided that if I only used my power for a few seconds, it couldn't hurt.

"Would you mind holding out your hand for me?"

"Um, ok." He held it out.

I placed four fingers on his palm and my thumb underneath his hand. I closed my eyes and sent him my last memory of Marie. It was of us laughing and hugging before I left her house for the last time.

I quickly let go of his hand.

Bobby opened his eyes and gave me an odd look.

"Uh, yeah. I know who you're looking for. Uh, just follow me."

* * *

John Allerdyce sat at his desk, playing with a tiny ball of flame, tuning out Dr. Grey's lesson.

When suddenly everything was quiet, he looked up, expecting that stern look she always gave him when she found he wasn't listening.

Instead, the red-headed woman was staring at someone in the doorway.

It was Bobby, his self-proclaimed best friend, and really his only friend. He had an odd look on his face. "Dr. Grey, could we borrow Rogue for a moment?"

Everyone looked at their teacher.

She pursed her lips for a moment, as confused as the rest of the class looked. "Bobby, we're in the middle of class. Whatever it is will have to wait—"

"Please, I need to speak with her. It's urgent."

The voice was soft and rich, making John's head snap in its direction to find who it belonged to.

From behind his friend, the personification of beauty stepped out.

John's temperature rose instantly, heat rolling off him in waves. She was the most gorgeous creature on two legs.

He guessed she stood at about an inch shorter than he did.

Her hair was a deep brown, the same color as his, and hung down past her shoulders, strands of it framing her face.

She bit her lip nervously for a moment and then let it go. Her lips were full and the shade of salmon-colored rose petals. He would bet his life that they were just as soft.

Her eyes were the most stunning he had ever seen. They were pools of liquid silver that he knew would make any boy want to drown in them. And they were decorated with tiny streaks of red fire.

His own eyes traveled downward, looking over the rest of her. She was slender, her waist small, but her hips had a slight feminine flare to them, her oversized white t-shirt and faded jeans couldn't hide that.

The girl's outfit left far too much to the imagination, and his was running rampant.

He failed to notice that the tiny ball of flame was no longer that, it was now much larger, shooting straight up in his hand.

"I don't have much time. Please." There was a sense of urgency in her voice, her beautiful eyes pleading.

A thought fought its way out of a tiny corner in his mind: he knew he'd do anything to please her, if ever she asked, anything at all.

It was a thought that scared him. He never did anything for _anyone_, let alone a complete stranger. What was she doing to him?

"Silver?" Rogue's voice shook him out of his thoughts. _Silver. _So that was her name. It was perfect, just like the rest of her.

Rogue walked over to her and they left the room.

It would be like pulling teeth to get him to admit it, but it physically hurt to watch her go.

Bobby looked over at him. "Uh, John? You gonna put that out before you burn down the room?"

He quickly closed his hand, snuffing out the fire and glared at his friend.

* * *

She hugged me.

_It's been so long. Where were you all this time?_ We fell into telepathic communication like no time had passed by since we last saw each other.

_Long story._

_Is something wrong?_

_I'm sorry I didn't contact you all these years but I was trying to keep you safe._

_From what?_

_Cliff notes version: I was taken by some men 3 years ago to a lab. I escaped 2 years ago and they haven't stopped looking for me yet. Also some asshole named Magneto locked me in a small metal box in an attempt to "recruit" me._

_I came to make sure you were safe before I left for good. And to give you these._

I summoned the dolls my mom made for the two of us as kids. One looked like me, the other like her.

_Everyone figured these had burned with the rest of the house. _She looked pensive for a moment. _Why do you have to leave? You just got here._

_Because if they find out you're my family, you'll be in danger and I won't let that happen._

_But-_

_No. _I sighed. _I'm gonna miss you Marie. But it's for the best._

I hugged her and we walked back to her class.

_Please, just stay for one day. _She gave me that puppy eyed look that had so often talked me into trouble when we were kids.

* * *

Bobby, the _jackass_, was trying desperately to swallow his laughter, hiding his face behind a hand.

John was about to tell him where he could shove his laughter when the two girls returned. His heart began to beat faster, his temperature rising once more.

"She's trying to convince me to stay here another day." Silver's smile was wry.

Dr. Grey smiled at the girls. "Well, we are going on a field trip to the museum tomorrow. You could come with us if you can get your parents' permission."

He wasn't sure whether to kiss his teacher or throttle her. On the one hand, Silver would stay here another day, he knew it was what he wanted, _badly_, he might add. And on the other, just the mere fact of how badly he did want her to be here frightened him, he wasn't used to all these feelings and wasn't sure he liked them.

He caught Rogue's sympathetic look to the girl and so did Dr. Grey.

"My mother died three years ago and I haven't seen my father in just as long." She said it wistfully. Not that she looked like she needed comfort, but he desperately wanted to be the one to give it to her.

* * *

It was nighttime and Silver laid awake, eyes closed, simply breathing and clearing her mind. She never expected to get much sleep.

After she was cleared of all noise and thought, she felt something, a heat entered her mind, not painful but pleasantly hot. It smelled of burning wood in a fireplace, her favorite scent.

_Fire._ That's what it was, it was some sort of fire. It grew more intense and suddenly it was like something had overridden her brain and released all the endorphins she had stored up.

She gasped and clenched the blankets as the sensation filled the rest of her body. She wanted nothing more than to drown in it.

She had never felt anything quite like it. It made her complete, as though she had been missing something all of her life and this was it.

She sat up suddenly, her eyes open, she threw the blankets off and went in search of the source.

Making no sound, she walked out of Marie's room in only a black spaghetti strap tank top and black tennis shorts.

Sending out magical feelers, she followed them around the mansion.

Finally she came to an open doorway, and went through it cautiously.

She had found the fire's source. A boy sat with his back to her, flicking what she assumed was a lighter, open and shut.

He must have sensed her, because he got to his feet and turned around.

"Drake, what part of alone did-

He stopped, realizing she wasn't the boy he was referring to.

Startled, he just stared, not saying a word.

Standing, he was about an inch taller than her, she guessed. He was of about average build for a boy his age.

His eyes were the blue-grey of a stormy sky, set beneath level brows, and emitted an intense heat. He had brown hair, and it was slicked back, though a couple of small strands had escaped and fallen across his forehead.

He had a fine nose that flared a bit at the bottom.

His mouth full and delicate for a guy's, but suited him well. His lips were parted slightly in surprise, she noted, causing a treacherous part of her mind to come forth.

She wondered how it would feel to have his lips touch hers and the heat inside of her surged. She forced back that thought, shoving all others like it out of the forefront.

The sensation she had felt was so much stronger now. She could feel it all around him, it came from inside of him.

A boy with that kind of inner fire would rarely feel the cold. And found herself thinking what it would be like to be close to him, have him hold her, keep her from ever getting cold.

Her heart was beating so hard, she was convinced creatures on Mars could hear it. She knew she shouldn't- _couldn't_ be thinking like this. She couldn't get attached, she'd be leaving as soon as possible. Besides, she didn't even know him.

She had never once thought about things like this, had never felt _anything_ like this. What made it worse is that she wanted to feel this way... she wanted _him_.

And that terrified her more than anything.

What was he doing to her?

* * *

Usually when John was outside, he thought about his past, his life before the professor found him, but tonight he had been thinking about her.

She was all he had thought about since that afternoon he couldn't take his mind off her.

He'd been trying to figure out what that meant and how anyone could make him fell the way she did.

He had sensed a presence behind him as he sat quietly in the dark, assuming it was Bobby. But it wasn't, it was her.

_Silver_.

She was here, staring at him as though he was the only person in the world. And standing there in just a tight tank top and shorts, which to him was almost nothing.

He met her gaze and found he couldn't look away, the tiny streaks of flame in her eyes glowing. Inside, he sensed that glow was for him, and for him only.

* * *

Jarring me out of my trance, and in turn, the boy out of his, the man named Scott approached.

"It's late, you guys should be in bed."

I blinked up at him, looked back at that strange boy and then bolted, not stopping until I was back in Marie's room, trying to breathe, and not knowing what to make of the night's events.

_What the hell is going on with me?_


	3. The Museum

**Chapter Two**

I didn't sleep at all that night. But, luckily for me, Marie was a heavy sleeper and hadn't noticed anything that had gone on.

I hadn't stopped thinking about that boy, which was something that annoyed me immensely.

I was seriously about that close to throwing myself of a balcony, it was driving me insane.

Anyway, after everyone dressed, and I took a _very_ cold shower, we got onto two totally inconspicuous school buses.

We all had to sit two to a seat and, of course, Marie snuggled up next to Bobby.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, too busy internally chuckling at the sight to notice who I sat down next to.

My neck almost snapped in half when I turned to see who it was and then quickly turned away.

_Shit._

It was the boy from last night. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the seat.

This was going to be a _super_ awkward ride, and rest of the day, if I didn't say something now.

"So you're Rogue's cousin, huh?"

I blinked. He had beaten me to it.

"Yeah. So you're Bobby's friend, huh?"

"Yep. Name's John. John Allerdyce."

_John Allerdyce. I like that. Suits him well._

"Name's Silver. Silver Logan. Sweet Zippo."

He raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

"Let me guess, pyrokinesis is your special thing."

He smirked. "Yeah." It was a gesture that seemed natural to him, one his mouth was made for. I knew that soon enough, if not already, that smug look would make a lot of girls swoon.

I smiled and turned my head to him. "That is so badass."

"I guess." He smiled back. Now _that_ seemed like a rare occurrence and enough to make my heart do little backflips.

"You know what?"

He looked back at me.

"I like you." I grinned, pushing back the more serious part of me that wondered if he knew exactly how I felt, and if he'd ever feel the same.

He put his head back against the seat and laughed.

_(Mental giggle)_

_Shut up, Marie. _

* * *

We all entered the museum, the younger kids and some of the teens went with Storm and the other adults, while the four of us split off in search of the food court.

"So, is this the part where we sit around and discuss our abilities?"

I was seated in between John and Bobby, with Marie on Bobby's other side.

The blue-eyed charmer grinned at me. "Sure. I'm a cryokinetic. They call me Iceman."

"Nice." I smiled back, he was too adorable. "Marie? I left before you were old enough for your powers to manifest."

To my surprise, she looked sad. "I can absorb people's memories, abilities and life-force if I touch them."

"You can't control it?"

Her silence was response enough.

_There must be a way to fix this. My poor Marie, she doesn't deserve this._

Bobby cleared his throat. "Since you already know what Pyro here can do, why don't you tell us about you?"

I looked down at my hands. I had been twirling a seed in between my fingers, which I then set down on the table.

"You're going to have to lean in close; I'd rather not make a spectacle of myself."

When they were all close enough, John being _far_ too close, as far my traitorous body was concerned, I began moving my forefingers in a twirling pattern I usually do when I'm bored.

A tiny stream of water appeared and followed the movements of my fingers, and then rolled itself into a sphere in the palm of my hands.

Then fire sprang up underneath it and turned it to steam. The seed on the table cracked open, the stem of the flower twisting up like vine towards the flame which it soaked into itself, causing it to bloom into a tiny fiery orange rose. A small gust of wind followed, turning into a miniature cyclone that rapidly turned the rose to dust.

The cyclone spun itself into a sphere, which was then covered in liquid metal that hardened as lightning bolts coursed through it.

I closed my palm, crushing the tiny metal ball and dusted my biker gloves off.

They all sat back, their eyes wide, impressed. I would never understand why. My powers were nothing to be impressed by.

The palm of my left hand was upturned on the armrest of my chair. John began to absently, and slowly running his fingers over said palm.

As that was the hand _not_ covered in living metal, I felt that and it was threatening to drive me insane.

"So that's hydro-, pyro-, terra-, aero-, ferro-, and electrokinesis." He looked up at me as he said it, his face serious, though I couldn't tell what that meant.

Marie was grinning; she had seen me do a much shorter version of that when we were children. I had only come into my power over fire and earth then. "She's an elemental, and that's not all she can do."

I gave her an exasperated look. "Marie..."

Bobby whistled. "What _else_ can you do?"

I sighed. "Telepathy and telepathic bonding, empathy, minor healing, though mostly on myself, I get premonitions sometimes, that's newer, and my own fiery version of teleportation."

"So are you like an Omega level mutant?"

"Oh, no," I laughed. "I'm nowhere near that powerful. And I'm also not a mutant."

John arched a brow. "Then what are you?" His fingers had stopped stroking my palm, they were now intertwined with mine.

I looked down, oddly somewhat ashamed that I wasn't what he was. "I'm a witch. My abilities come from, and are tied to, magic. So I can cast spells, and make potions and all that. Or I could, if I had someone to teach me. It also means genetically, I'm still human."

_Which is funny because I don't fit in with them because I have powers, and yet I don't fit in with the mutants because I'm human. I don't belong anywhere._

From the corner of my eye, I could see Marie was still beaming at Bobby like she was proud of me, like it was the coolest thing ever.

I smiled, faintly, for a moment.

* * *

It was the oddest thing. She was clearly powerful, but didn't want people to think she was, or perhaps she didn't think it herself. And she looked embarrassed that she was human.

It was like she thought he would think less of her. And for a reason he couldn't name, that _hurt_.

Sure, John had an ever present dislike for humans. But not her, never _her_.

She could have said she was an alien from Mars and it wouldn't have made any difference to him. She didn't look down on him like other girls did.

Somewhere inside he knew she wouldn't flirt with him for kicks, then run off and leave him behind when someone better came along.

Well, she did run away the night before, but he sensed it was because she felt what he was feeling and it scared her, the same way it scared him.

But sitting here, talking with her, it oddly didn't scare him anymore. He found he enjoyed the way she made him feel. Though he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Bobby. He'd never hear the end of it.

His fingers were entwined with hers and she never jerked her hand away.

All of his life he had never known what he wanted, what he _truly_ wanted, until this moment.

That alone gave him the courage to reach out and gently pull her face up so she looked at him.

There was shame and uncertainty in her eyes. "I- I'm-"

He shook his head and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You're perfect."

* * *

I stammered, unsure of what to say. "P-Perfect?"

_He thinks I'm perfect?! I am _many_ things, but perfect is not one of them._

Our faces were _very_ close, and I'm pretty sure I had stopped breathing.

John smirked, though it wasn't unfriendly. "Perfect."

I could see in his eyes he meant it, but I remained silent.

He leaned forward to close the distance between us when someone cleared their throat, completely ruining that moment.

"Hello, _Johnny_."

We both turned to see the speaker.

It was a girl about our age, a petite, curvy and lithe little thing of about 5'3". She had loose golden-blonde curls with ruby streaks that went to her shoulders, emerald eyes and red lips that I knew boys practically begged to kiss. She had coral markings on her skin, which to a normal person would look like tattoos. But they weren't, these were part of her skin.

_She's a mutant. An extremely gorgeous one at that._

"Roxie." He let go of my face.

"Showing the new girl a good time, I see." She smiled at me, though I could tell the gesture was a lie.

A new feeling, even newer than my feelings about John, though I suspected the two were very much related, bubbled up inside of me. It wasn't one of those sunny, smiley emotions either.

Marie, sensing the change, cut in. "Roxie, this is my cousin Silver Logan. Silver, this is Roxie Briar, she goes to our school." Ever the peacemaker, my Marie was.

"Oh! You're the one that interrupted our class yesterday, right?"

I just stared.

"So, how do you know _my_ _Johnny_?" She had put far too much emphasis on "my" and I clenched my jaw.

"We just met."

Her eyes smirked. "So you're not going to our school?"

"No. I'm just visiting."

"Not even thinking of staying at all? Too good for our school?"

I looked away for a moment. "I'm not a mutant."

She actually laughed. "So you're just a human?"

* * *

John closed his eyes for a moment, groaning inwardly.

_Roxie._

With the arrival of the tornado of new and unnerving feelings that was Silver Logan, he had completely forgotten about Roxie.

As gorgeous as she was, he knew inside she was cruel. For over a year, she had toyed with him, drove him to frustration more often than not. She'd make him want her and then pull away, teasing him and enjoying every moment of it.

Roxie had led him around like a puppy on a leash, letting him believe that she felt something for him.

He should have known better, but quite frankly, when she was around, he hadn't been thinking with his upstairs brain.

And now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

"You two are friends, I take it?" I had to fight to keep from grinding my teeth together, and ignored her question.

"I like to think Johnny and I are more than that." Her smile was friendly, but her eyes were mocking, full of arrogance.

My own eyes twitched. I let go of his hand.

* * *

John knew what Roxie was doing. And it was working.

Silver let go of his hand.

Dammit. He had hated Roxie quite a few times over the past year, but never more than right now.

He looked at Silver, wanting to tell her it was all a lie. He was never Roxie's _anything_, and that even if he had been, he was Silver's now. Only hers.

* * *

That little not-sunny feeling I mentioned earlier? Yeah, that was hitting fever pitch right about then.

She kept calling him _Johnny. Her _Johnny.

I could feel a strange heat at the back of my eyes.

_Her _Johnny.

My fists slowly clenched as my temper rose, forgetting we were in a public place, forgetting that bad things happened when I lose my temper.

And all she did was continue to smirk and flirt with John, putting her hands on him.

I knew then the names of those new feelings: _Jealousy. Hatred. Rage._

* * *

Rogue had known trouble was coming the moment Roxie interrupted what she knew would have been a kiss between John and Silver.

But she hadn't quite suspected the full extent of her cousin's feelings for Pyro.

Their telepathic bond revealed nothing, but she shared an empathetic bond with her as well. And that was telling her that all hell was about to break loose.

She looked at her cousin and her suspicions were confirmed.

Silver's eyes were now fully red, glowing like fire and locked on her target.

* * *

She was twirling her hair and had her hand on his shoulder, practically throwing herself at him.

That- that _bitch._

No one had ever made me so damn angry, and for a moment I wanted nothing more than to kill her.

* * *

Roxie had been wandering around the museum bored out of her mind. She didn't even want to come on this stupid field-trip but she had no choice.

Then a brilliant idea popped into her head: Why not go see if Johnny wanted to have a little fun?

Sure, he was probably still mad at her, but she had always been able to make him see past that.

Where would he be...? Probably third-wheeling Rogue and Iceman like usual.

She finally found them at the food court but there was a fourth person there. It was that girl who had barged into their class yesterday.

The one who Pyro couldn't stop staring at. He had almost set himself on fire just looking at her.

That fact was _extremely_ annoying. Sure, she didn't actually have feelings for him but that didn't mean some new girl could take his attention from her.

She enjoyed driving him insane wanting her, and then not delivering on the goods. Pyro was basically just a toy, one she'd get bored with and throw to the side often, only to react like the spoiled child she was when someone else took interest in said toy.

He was listening to the girl talk, then leaning in too close to see whatever she was showing them.

Then when they all sat back, he began to stroke her hand with his, finally holding it like they were lovers.

As she walked closer to them, her irritation rising steadily, he pulled the girl's face up and smiled at her, telling her something.

It was when he made a move to kiss that girl that Roxie had decided she'd seen enough.

When she'd greeted Johnny he'd looked at her like he just remembered she existed. That did not sit well with her at all.

That is, until she was informed that this Silver girl was just a human.

She snorted. _A human? Oh, she isn't even a threat. This is too good._

Silver was just staring at her lap, not saying anything, not that she could. _Seriously, not competition in the least._

She leaned on Johnny's shoulder and flashed him her signature smile. "Why don't we go have some fun?"

He looked annoyed with her. "Go away, Roxie."

"Come on, leave this _human_ here with her freak cousin and Drake. I'm sure they'll find some way to amuse themselves without you."

"What is your problem Roxie?" Bobby, the self-righteous saint glared at her. She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the midst of my rising temper I saw Marie flinch and look away when Roxie called her "my freak cousin."

She'd just hurt my Marie. The only person who had accepted me apart from my parents. The only kid in my family who wasn't afraid to play with me or even just talk to me. She'd always been proud of me, encouraging me. She was the only family I had left.

And that intrusive, conceited little bitch had the nerve to call her a freak.

Suddenly, I went cold and numb all over.

"Apologize."

"Excuse me?" She turned to look at me, incredulous.

I looked up at her. "I said, apologize."

* * *

Roxie could swear Silver had told her to apologize.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then the girl repeated herself and finally looked up at her.

She let go of Pyro and stepped back. Silver's eyes were glowing like red fire, it was unnatural, even for a mutant, which she clearly said she was not.

"You said you didn't have any abilities!"

* * *

"No, I said I wasn't a mutant." Silver's voice was like ice, an odd, and alluring, contradiction to her fiery eyes. She was now standing, her hands planted on the table.

Roxie was scared, her own eyes wide and she was trembling.

Good, she needs a little fear put in her. John didn't feel sorry for her at all.

"And I also said to apologize."

The wind outside began to blow hard, slapping against the museum windows. The trees and plants began swaying, the lights flickered and the ground rumbled slightly.

"Don't make me say it again." Her words cut through Rosie's fear and the mutant girl glared.

"Fine, Rogue isn't the freak. _You_ are! A _human _freak, and you'll get what's coming to you!" She ran off.

"That's as close to an apology as anyone will ever get from her." Bobby was holding Rogue's hand.

"Not if I go after her." Silver moved to follow but John grabbed her.

He got in front of her, his hands grasping her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, they were still glowing with rage. And the eerie effects of her temper hadn't subsided.

"She's not worth it, Silver. Let her go."

It was like she hadn't heard him, her eyes following Roxie's path and glowing brighter, lightning flashing in the sky behind them.

"Look at me." He gently grabbed her face. "Look at me, hey, just look at me. Only me."

Her eyes found his.

"Breathe. Look at me and breathe."

She finally blinked a few times, the fire fading slowly, the normal silvery color took over and all that was left were a few tiny lines of red flame, sparkling at him.

The wind stopped and the lights came back on and everyone in the food court continued to go about their business, shaking off the incident as a freak storm.

Silver collapsed against him.

"Whoa!" He caught her instinctively, holding her up and she smiled at him, exhausted.

* * *

I leaned my face against his, grateful he was propping me up. I felt drained, my temper had called upon a larger amount of my magic than I was accustomed to using.

I barely heard the sounds of one of the adults asking Bobby and Marie what had happened. I don't know what they said, but the adults seemed satisfied and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Thank you." I whispered against his face, my voice barely audible.

I thought back to last night, when I had wondered what it would be like to be in his arms.

His skin was warmer than the average person's, I could feel it even through his clothes.

* * *

She fit perfectly against him, like she had been made specifically just for that.

And he could smell the sunshine on her hair and a mix of earth and fire on her skin. John could feel her heartbeat against his chest.

He didn't want to let her go.

* * *

His heart was beating as hard as mine and I smiled slightly.

I closed my eyes and took in the warmth of his grasp, realizing at the last minute that he was saying something.

_Huh?_ I pulled away a little so I could see his face.

_I said, I'm not hers, Roxie's I mean. She means nothing to me_. He brushed a strand of hair from my face.

I'd never developed a telepathic bond so quickly before. Not even with Marie.

And he was apologizing, sort of attempting to explain, though he didn't have to. It's not like we were dating or something.

_Oh, right, not like that's what you want. You know you're relieved he feels nothing for her, _my snarky, intrusive, and sometimes downright rude inner voice told me.

Suddenly, I started to laugh.

* * *

Silver starting laughing, though John was sure he hadn't said something funny.

Not that he minded much; she was so beautiful when she laughed. He was confused, though.

He looked at her questioningly.

She just grinned back at him. "I can't believe I was jealous of that- that spoiled little—"

She began to laugh again, holding my hand and leading me back to the table.

His heart skipped a beat. She had been jealous of Roxie. She'd been jealous _for him_.

They both sat down where Rogue and Bobby were wearing were smiling about how odd & hysterical Silver was.

She grinned at them both.

"You know what?" John turned in his chair to face her. "I like you."

Everyone began to laugh again.

* * *

_Later on that day..._

The mood had relaxed, my temper was gone, and we had discussed a ton of different things to pass the time.

I learned how Marie got that white stripe in her hair. Swear to god I was seriously gonna kick Magneto's ass if I ever saw him again.

I was also informed that Daddy had been there, he'd looked after her and saved her. Not that any of them knew the man they called Wolverine or Logan was my father. I didn't think it was important enough to tell them, so I kept my mouth shut.

It was clear to me, as I watched them and from what I was being told that Bobby made a terrific boyfriend for my cousin. He was sweet, protective, he made her laugh and feel welcomed.

He was also a great friend to John, though it'd be hell trying to get him to admit it. He was never bothered by my Pyro's—

Yes, I'd decided that he was mine, and from the way he looked at me, and held my hand, he'd come to the same conclusion.

—often sharp words, or sarcastic remarks. They were opposites, those two, John being hot-headed and abrasive, Bobby keeping a cool head and always being friendly.

It was a perfect balance between fire and ice, and it was clear they needed each other, whether or not either would say it.

And then there was Marie. She'd grown up fast since our last encounter, enduring much but never breaking. I was so proud of her and I vowed to find a way to fix her powers, to make it so she could enjoy human contact without the fear of hurting others. Even if it meant putting myself in danger by returning here someday.

Comfortable with our situation, John let go of my hand and began to flick his lighter open and shut once more. It was a repetitive and strangely comforting sound.

Unfortunately, that caught the attention of two idiot boys and they made their way to our table, asking for a light.

"My brother asked you a simple question."

"Why you being such a dick?"

"Yeah, why you being such a dick?"

They had also decided it was ok to leer at me and Marie.

John answered them, "Because I can."

Marie and Bobby tried not to laugh while I openly chuckled, amused.

"Can I have a light?"

John flicked on the lighter, looked at the flame, closed it and said, "Sorry can't help you out, pal."

Marie told John to knock it off as he and I continued to laugh.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby got semi-serious.

"Oh, for her"-nodded to me- "or her?" He pointed at Marie.

One of the brothers continued to leer at Marie while I flipped off the other.

"I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited." John told Bobby.

"I don't think she's getting excited."

"Don't get shook up; we're trying to have a good time here, alright?"

"I think you're the only one having a good time."

I interjected. "Actually, I'm kinda enjoying this."

John looked from me to Bobby. "See-

The idiot who asked for the light, snatched John's Zippo from his hand.

"Hey!" John got up, irritated.

The guy's brother blocked him from getting it back.

"That's real cute, man."

_Uh, oh. This is about to get interesting._

"What are you gonna do?" the brother asked John.

_Wow, they are in for it._

_Aren't you gonna stop him?_

I snorted. _No. They deserve what's coming to them. Besides, John can fight his own battles._

The guy who took the lighter blew smoke in John's face.

"Suddenly, you're not so tough."

I stood up. "You really shouldn't do that."

The guy dragged another smoke, rolling his eyes at me.

"Dude, you're asking for it."

I moved up right next to John and shook my head in almost pity, knowing what he was about to do.

John took a half-step back and winked.

Not gonna lie, that was incredibly hot. No pun intended. Well, maybe slightly intended.

Flames shot out of the cigarette and onto the guy's arm. Everybody jumped back and he fell onto the ground.

John and I looked at him, laughing in amusement. And then Bobby went and ruined it by icing out the flames.

Suddenly, everyone except the mutants froze. Including me. John looked alarmed.

It only took a moment for me to power out of it, though. "That was weird."

Every other human was still frozen.

Marie looked at Bobby. "Bobby, what did you do?"

"I didn't do this."

John and I waved our hands in front of some people's faces. I felt a powerful psychic net over the humans, it definitely was not Bobby's work.

"No, I did." Professor X rolled up to us.

We all looked at him, feeling slightly guilty.

"Next time you feel like showing off, don't."

I suppose John and I looked properly chastised.

"Breaking News..."

We all turn to the T.V. set above the food court.

"We are coming to you live from Washington, where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the President and Vice-President were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants."

"I think it's time to leave Professor."

"I think you're right."

* * *

**This is the part where I say once again I own nothing but my OC & Roxie. Both of whom will be at odds once again in the sequel to this story. Only next time it involves an actual fight.  
**


	4. Invasion

**Chapter 3**

Bobby and Marie had went into the common room and sat down on the couch to do whatever.

Since Marie had convinced me to leave in the morning, I went outside to meditate.

After clearing my mind, I got up and began practicing my fighting techniques. I began with the water moves, without the water, since those were the most soothing.

I had been at it awhile, when I noticed the air around me was warm. I smiled to myself.

"What are you doing?" It was John.

Without breaking pattern, I replied, "How long have you been there?"

"Awhile. So, what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing my techniques."

"Techniques for what?"

"For fighting, and just controlling them in general."

I stopped. "I'll show you."

I breathed and then I punched and did a spin kick in the air, flames coming from my hands and feet. I spun low, air rushing in front of me. My foot slammed to the ground and a rock flew up, I stuck my fist out and it flew across the yard.

"Wow. How did you-"

I cut him off. "You look like you have a ton of questions and since I'm not comfortable standing here answering them, we'll do what Marie and I used to do after not seeing each other for a long time."

I called the flame from his open lighter to my hand, and spun it into a ball.

"We can toss this back and forth asking and answering each other's questions. The tossing takes my mind off the uncomfortable feeling I get when people ask too many questions."

I tossed the fireball to him.

"Ok." He smirked.

"When did your powers first manifest?"

"Mama said I was a little over a year old when I first started telepathy, and about three years old when my control over fire caught her attention."

He raised a brow. "Your powers don't show up all at once?"

I shook my head. "My elemental powers usually manifest after some traumatic event. Fire for when someone tried to burn our house down and I sent the flames back at the person. Earth for when I fell from a really tall tree and I caused it to reach out and catch me before I hit the ground. Water... w-water—"

I stopped where I was, trying to breathe.

John came closer but I stopped him. "No, I uh, I'm fine." I used a bit of my magic to put a wall between me and that memory.

I attempted a smile to assure him.

"How about you ask me a question instead?" He didn't look the least bit reassured and concern lined his face.

* * *

Rogue and Bobby sat on the couch thumb wrestling. They got closer to each other and Bobby tried to kiss Rogue.

She pulled away. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm not afraid."

In the background, Peter showed a drawing of Rogue and Bobby to another kid. The drawing depicted them kissing, with Bobby looking like he had been electrocuted.

Bobby leaned in again to kiss Rogue when she sensed someone's presence entering the mansion. She got up and walked to the door.

Logan had just walked in. They hugged and exchanged amusing pleasantries.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Bobby. He's my boy—"

"I'm her boyfriend." Bobby shook Logan's hand. "Call me Iceman."

He froze Logan's hand.

"Right."

* * *

John and I had made our way to the front of the mansion still tossing around that fireball, forgetting what had happened earlier.

"Oh, you find that funny don't you?"

"Actually, I kinda do." John laughed.

"I see you two are getting along." Marie noticed without even turning around.

"It helps to have something in common," I replied, smiling.

I looked towards Marie and stopped cold. John noticed and snuffed out the fireball.

There was a man standing in front of Marie. He was about 6'2" with shiny black hair on his head and face. He was all rough and tumble but as handsome as he'd ever been, though not as muscly as when I last saw him. And his hair was styled oddly, making him somewhat resemble an animal.

I unfroze and ran towards the man..

"Daddy!" I jumped up and hugged him tight & he returned it.

I was so happy to see him, I could have cried.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" He squeezed tighter.

_Whoa! Not all of us have Adamantium skeletons. Could I perhaps be let go so I can breathe? Also, what's up with your hair? It's weird._

He ignored that gibe and pulled away slightly to grab my face.

"Silver Kayla Madison-Logan, where the hell have you been?! I thought you were—"

I grabbed one of his hands and showed him bits and pieces of the last three years: my capture, the breakout, and my life on the run.

"Oh, kiddo..." He hugged me again. "I'm so sorry. If I had known you were alive, I would have come looking for you. I swear."

"It's alright. I've had an interesting time. I've even got a few battle scars." I looked up at him and smiled. "Wanna see 'em?"

He laughed. "Sure."

I lifted my shirt and pointed to my abdomen. "I got shot here during my first escape and then here just the other day. And there's one on my shoulder from last year too."

He looked alarmed. "You got shot!?"

"And for my greatest battle scar..." I pulled the fingerless biker glove off my right hand. "A living Adamantium glove, permanently attached to my hand."

"How the hell did you get this?"

"Well, I was battling a fire and it got so unnaturally hot it melted the Adamantium cap on the staff I was using to channel my power. The extremely- and I mean, EXTREMELY- hot metal bonded with my magic, attaching itself to my hand."

John had stepped closer to where I was while I was telling the story until he was right next to me. He grabbed my metal cloaked hand and examined it. I was amazed. I never felt anything through the metal on that hand, until now. I could feel the warmth of his fingertips.

"Whoa. Now _that_ is badass."

I laughed.

James eyed the two of us, but let it go. "Wait, did you say "living" and "Adamantium"?"

"Yeah. It grows. And if I don't keep it in check, it gets freakishly long. The furthest I let it get up to so far, is my shoulder."

"And the Adamantium? Where did that come from?"

"Same place you got it from I suppose." My face was serious. I knew he didn't remember much more than snippets, but I got the feeling fate had made sure he had saved me and Momma from that compound, and now I could sense fate's hand in this meeting.

"So, who is this?" He was looking at John.

"Oh, this is John. They call him Pyro." I smiled softly at John and then looked up at James.

_Don't look at him like that. He's special... and he's mine now._

He mentally cleared his throat. _Yours? You're sixteen and he looks about the same age. And boys that age—_

_He's not like that. There's something about him that I can't shake. He's different, Daddy. He's like you._

_That did not help your case at all, I'd never want you to be with someone like me!_

_Why not? You're not a bad person. You come off as all rough around the edges, but you're a hero. And a softie. Marie told me what you did._

"Look who's come back. Just in time." Storm came down the staircase, talking to James.

We all turned to look at her.

"We need a babysitter." She said, smiling.

"Babysitter?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at us. I shrugged.

"Nice to see you again."

He nodded to Storm.

"Hey Logan." Dr. Grey walked down the stairs to greet James.

He turned to look up at her and I could tell what he felt for her. Not just because I'm an empath, but because the look on his face made it sooo obvious.

_Oh, jeez. He is so in love with her._

_Really? _John smirked.

_Yeah, he's practically oozing affection and sexual tension. Gross._

"Hi, Jean."

She looked at me and Daddy. "You know each other?"

"Yeah, she's my-"

"He's my-"

"-daughter." "-dad." We replied simultaneously.

Storm and Jean looked at us, confused and maybe a little shocked.

"Yeah." I looked at them. "What? What's with the looks?"

"I'm gonna get the jet ready." Storm made a "subtle" exit.

"Well, it was good to meet you." Bobby grabbed Marie's arm and they walked back to the common room.

"Logan, you're a father? You never..."

"I thought she was dead." He looked affectionately at me and I smiled.

Then John and I looked at each other. "I guess that's our cue to leave, too."

"See ya, daddy."

He hugged me again. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too."

"We'll talk about this later." He pointed at me and John.

I rolled my eyes.

As we left, he turned his focus to Dr. Grey, smiling.

_(Mental smile)_ _Eww..._

* * *

We were in John's room.

I sat down on his bed, leaning against the backboard. He sat beside me and I put my head on his shoulder while he played absently with my fingers.

"Do you think you could teach me those fighting things you do?"

I looked up at him, then stared out at the growing darkness of the unlit room. I knew what I was doing was wrong, letting myself feel for him, letting him feel anything for me, when I knew I was leaving at dawn.

"No. I couldn't." I sighed. I might as well tell him, I owed him that much. "Not that I don't think you wouldn't make an excellent student. It's just, I'm not staying. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

She was leaving? He'd known she wouldn't stay, but with all that happened today, he'd forgotten.

He couldn't imagine what he'd do after she was gone.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm on the run. I was only supposed to stay long enough to say last goodbyes to Marie, but she convinced me to stay for the field trip, so I did. But now it's time for me to go." Her voice cracked, telling him she didn't want to be having this conversation. She didn't want to leave him.

But she had to and that thought was nearly killing him. There was an ache in his chest more unbearable than anything he'd ever felt.

He was in love.

* * *

He looked at me. "Then I'm going with you."

I turned to him. "What? No. You most certainly are not coming."

"Yes I am." He continued to look at me, his eyes stubborn and certain. He'd made up his mind.

Inside I nearly panicked. I didn't want to leave him but I couldn't put him in danger by letting him come with me.

"Why would you want to leave all of this? People that care, a roof over your head, consistent meals, and a good night's sleep. Why would you leave that for someone you just met?"

John took my hand and locked our fingers together, then stared out into the dark. "You're not leaving without me." _Not ever._

I turned partway and moved closer to him, letting him hold me tight as I put my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was steady—loud—but steady and sure.

My own heart ached as I thought of the million and one bad things that could happen to him if he was with me.

But as our hearts began to beat as one, I knew I could never be without him.

I'd fallen in love with him.

* * *

"We leave at dawn. I can teleport the two of us where we need to go. We'll be able to stop only long enough to just barely get comfortable before we move again. It's not an easy life, definitely not one I'd go into willingly."

She said _we_. John pulled her closer and rested his lips against her soft hair.

_I'd rather live a life on the run with you, than spend a single day here without you._ His mental voice was soft as a whisper.

Then he did something with her that he never had with anyone else.

He let her in.

* * *

John opened his soul to me. He let me see his past: the parents who rejected him when they learned what he was, an accidental fire that left him with nothing, a life on the streets, no one to love him, accept him and help nurture his abilities.

Silent tears rolled down my face and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out.

There was so much pain and anger inside of him it nearly tore my heart out.

_I won't ever leave you. I won't ever hurt you, reject you or cast you out. I'll never ever leave you, I swear it._

I looked up into his eyes and behind the pain I saw trust. He trusted me with something I got the feeling he'd let no other person get anywhere near. I couldn't fail him. I wouldn't.

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it softly. "Get some sleep, I'll come for you at dawn." And before all the emotion in his gaze could make me cry again, I untangled myself from him and headed to the door.

_Goodnight love._

* * *

_Later that night..._

Marie & I were lying in our beds awake. I tried unsuccessfully to rid John's pain from my mind.

_Silver? Are you asleep?_

_No, I wish. What's up?_

_So, Logan's your dad?_

_Yeah._

_How did that happen?_

_I was about a year old when he saved me and Mom from some lab. He visited us all the time afterwards. Mom changed my name after he saved us. She said she named me after his first love and gave me his last name. Anyway, he promised Mom he'd take care of me. I didn't find out till I was 6 that he wasn't my biological father, but I didn't really care._

_So you guys are close?_

_Except for you, Marie, he's all I got._

_How come he never talked about you?_

_He thought I was dead. He doesn't really have the greatest coping skills._

_It's weird, hearing you call him Dad._

_I actually don't call him Dad that often. He's never quite gotten used to being a dad so I alternate between that and James._

_So, does that make Logan my uncle?_

(Mental laugh) _Yeah, I guess it does. Man, we are some kind of family._

_Yeah, some _odd _kind of family._

We both laughed.

_So what's up with you and John?_

_Hm?_

_You like him don't you? You guys get along like you've known each other forever, and he's actually nice to you. Nice. Do you have any idea how rare that is? Then there's that jealous fit you were in at the museum and you two holding hands. He almost kissed you, you know._

It was a good thing it was dark because I could feel my face turning red.

_I have no idea what you're talking ab—_

We heard a scream. More specifically, we heard Siryn's scream.

We covered our ears in pain.

"Ah, jeez that hurts like hell! What is going on?"

She stopped screaming and suddenly everyone seemed to be running out of their rooms.

My first thought was John. I had to get to him.

"Marie, let's go!"

We ran, Marie still in her nightgown and me in running shorts and a tank top.

* * *

Bobby got out of the elevator and ran down the hall.

"John!"

John stopped running as he saw Bobby.

"Hey!"

"Where's Rogue?"

"I dunno."

"I gotta find her." Bobby ran off.

"Hey!" John followed.

* * *

We ran into two young girls.

_We gotta get them outta here._

_Wait, where's the nearest escape hatch?_

I slammed my foot to the ground and listened in a way similar to how bats heard objects. "This way."

We turned down the hall and came to a wall. Marie pushed on it and a door way opened.

The little girls entered and then turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" one of them asked.

"No. We have to find some people first." I said.

"When you get to the end of the tunnel, head straight through the woods till you get to Grimalkin Lane. Then go to the first house you see and tell them you ran away from your boarding school. No matter what you do, don't tell them you're mutants. Do you understand?" Marie said.

"Yes." They both nodded.

"Ok. Go!" I stood up and shut down the escape panel. I looked at Marie. "Let's go."

She nodded.

Marie and I ran down the halls until we heard someone yell, "Rogue!"

We rounded the corner to find Bobby and John. John grabbed my hand. I was instantly warm.

"This way!"

The four of us ran in the opposite direction.

Then we saw men hanging outside the window as it blew open.

Marie screamed and we proceeded to run back the other way.

At the bottom of the stairs we found the dead bodies of some of the men who had invaded the mansion.

_I see certain someones have met my daddy._

"Come on!" Bobby grabbed Marie and we ran to the front.

More men burst through the door shining lights in our faces.

We heard a feral roar and James jumped off the balcony, claws first and right into two of the men in the doorway. He stabbed the last two and flipped them backwards.

_Damn. I have the coolest dad EVER._

His claws retracted. "Let's go."

Wind from a helicopter blows the front doors open and we are forced to find another way out.

We ran back upstairs and to the secret passageway in the wall. We all ducked into it. Well, all except James, who shut it down after us.

"Logan!" "Daddy!" Marie and I yelled at him.

* * *

"You wanna shoot me? Shoot me!" Logan extended his claws.

"Don't shoot him!" A mysterious man rounds the corner. "Not yet."

Logan tried to look past the lights to see who it was.

"Wolverine. Wow, I must admit this is certainly the last I place I'd expect to find you. How long's it been? Fifteen years? You haven't changed one bit."

Logan stared at him, uncertain.

"Me, on the other hand, nature."

Logan's claws retracted.

* * *

"Wait, wait you guys we have to something, they're gonna kill him!" Marie and I stopped running behind Bobby and John.

"He can handle himself, let's go."

I looked incredulously at John. _Are you kidding me right now?!_

"Bobby, please." Marie looked at him, pleading.

"Do what you want, but I'm not leaving him to die." I turned to run back.

They followed.

When we got there, we heard him speaking to someone. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" The man smiled.

_Oh, son of a bitch. Stryker._

"Bobby, can you put up a barrier between them?" I whispered.

James inched closer to Stryker and a wall of ice began to form in front of him.

"No!" He put his hands on the ice. "No!"

"Logan, come on let's go."

"Logan." Bobby got his attention.

"Go, I'll be fine." He turned back to the ice wall.

"But we won't," Marie said.

_James, it's time to go. We can't get out safe without you._

He looked at us and walked our way.

Stryker put an explosive in the wall.

"Go!"

We all got back into the tunnel and the panel shut down behind us.

We ran until we reached a ladder which led us up into the garage and we ran to a blue sports car.

"Come on, get in," he ordered us.

"I'm driving." John tried to get into the driver's seat.

"Maybe next time." James pushed him out of the way.

Marie got in the front, Bobby, John, and I got in the back. I sat in the middle.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby pointed out.

_He is going to lose it when he finds out we took his car. Ha._

"Oh, yeah?" James pulled out his middle claw and shoved it in the ignition.

We got out and the open road and John asked, "What the hell was that back there?"

"Stryker." James replied after a pause. "His name is Stryker."

I slit my eyes at his name and felt raw hatred boil up.

Marie looked to James. "Who is he?"

"I can't remember."

I kept silent.

"Here this is yours." Marie handed him a dog tag from around her wrist.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." John leaned into the front and turned on the radio.

"What are you doing?"

"Bye, bye, bye-" The radio boomed with a 90s *NSYNC song.

We all cringed.

"I think I'm good with the uncomfortable silence." _Turn it off._

John obeyed and pressed another button. An odd phone device slid out.

"I don't think that's the CD player."

James grabbed it and told John to sit back.

I chuckled and looked at him.

He ignored it. "Where are we going?"

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston," Bobby said.

"Good."

It was a tight fit in the back seat and I wanted to get at least some rest.

"You mind?" I nodded to his shoulder.

He smirked. "Sure."

I laid my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of mine, grasping my hand.

I drifted off.

* * *

**Once again, I only own my OC. I apologize if it seems like John may be OOC. Idk, I just write how I see him. Hope you enjoyed it :)  
**


	5. Boston

**Thank you to all that are reading this. It's helps me to know that people actually enjoy my story. Feel free to review if you have any questions or problems or just feel like reviewing. Enjoy! :) *I still own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I woke up just as we arrived to Bobby's house.

We walked in and apparently no one was home.

Bobby looked at Marie. "I'll try and find you some clothes."

John was playing with his Zippo again and Bobby noticed. "Don't burn anything."

I went and fired up some jeans and a white shirt.

I came back into the living room and found John staring at pictures of Bobby and his family.

He had a look of envy on his face. My heart hurt for him.

He must have seen my reflection in the photo because he turned around.

"Why are we still here? Why don't we get out of here like we planned?" His eyes searched my face as though he was uncertain that I meant to bring him along.

I shook my head. "If we were running from different people, then it would makes sense to leave. But we're all running from Stryker now."

"So you know him?"

"He's the man that had my mother locked up 15 years ago. He's the same one who came for me 3 years ago and the one who's still after me."

"Why does he want you so badly?" He looked a bit angry at the thought.

"I'm a witch, John. A human with powers. He figured he could turn me into his weapon."

John changed the subject. "So what was with that look you got, when you mentioned your power over water?"

I looked down again. "I don't really-

He raised an eyebrow. He'd let me into his most guarded part and I'd not done the same.

I sighed. _Dammit._

"I can't really talk about it. But I guess I can show you."

I put my right hand to his temple and closed my eyes.

* * *

Silver sat on the edge of the lake in silence. It was one of the few times Stryker let her outside. She couldn't teleport away and she didn't have anywhere to run, so it wasn't a threat to let her go out sometimes.

She stared out at the water. A guard came walking up behind her, she didn't notice.

Silver got up to walk around and jumped when she noticed the guard was standing right behind her.

"Oh, jeez! You scared me. Is it time to go back already?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. There was something off about him. "No. You have a little more time left."

"Oh, ok." She backed away slightly, uneasy.

"Such a pretty little thing." He stepped closer and reached out to touch her hair.

She backed away further, stepping into the water.

"Uh, maybe I should be getting back now." She made a move to go around him and he grabbed her.

He was strong. He pulled her right up against him and kissed her.

She pushed him away. "Let me go!" She tried to get away from him but he lunged at her, knocking them both into the lake.

He tried kissing her again and she kicked away. "Get away from me!"

He flew into a rage. He grabbed her and shoved her under the water.

She struggled to get away and he began to choke her.

He was drowning her. She continued to try to struggle but she was fading away.

Her eyes closed and her mind screamed for air.

Suddenly, water shot up and knocked the guard away momentarily.

Silver opened her eyes and made her way to the shore. She got to it and lay there gasping for air.

He came out of nowhere, grabbing on to her. "Get off of me!" She managed to kick him back into the lake. He got up again and began to make his way toward her.

She stared up at him, afraid and angry and wanting him to just go away.

He stopped walking and his eyes widened. He began to choke. Water came out of his mouth.

She kept staring. Water came pouring out of his nose, ears and eyes.

Silver realized she was doing this to him but she didn't want to stop. He had tried to hurt her, kill her. She kept staring at him, her new power focused on that guard.

He fell to his knees, eyes bloodshot and he made a gurgling sound before falling on his face.

_Stop!_

* * *

Silver pulled her hand away and they both opened their eyes.

John tried to catch his breath. "You drowned him... From the inside-out!"

A tear was falling down her face from a memory he was sure she had tried hard to forget.

He noticed wiped the tear away, gently. He looked at her, with a mix of shock and sympathy.

She looked away from him.

"That's why you can't talk about your power over water. You're afraid of it." He gently turned her face back to him.

"I killed a man. I killed him with my powers. And I can never take it back. I killed him. I can't even go near lakes or rivers or even fountains without reliving that. I can feel him dying all over again."

He pulled her closer and hugged her. "He deserved to die for what he did to you." There was iron in his voice.

He was furious. That man had tried to force himself on her and then kill her when she fought back. If she hadn't killed him, John would have made damn sure he died in the most painful way possible.

Silver sniffed and pulled her head back.

"When Stryker found out, he wasn't angry. He was happy, excited. He realized he could triumph with me where he had failed with Deadpool and the Mark I Sentinels."

"The what?"

"He combined a bunch of mutant powers into one body. Scott's optic blast, Daddy's Adamantium and healing factor, Wraith's teleportation, and the host's own wicked ability to wield a sword. He called it the mutant-killer: Deadpool. The sentinels were giant ass robots that were designed to detect and eliminate any and all mutants."

"That's what he wanted to use you for? To kill mutants?" For the first time it occurred to John exactly how dangerous she was and why she was so ashamed to tell him she was human.

"Yeah. A human who could fight and withstand mutants. Thing is, I don't share his hatred of mutants. Sure there are a few I don't like but there are quite a few more humans I don't much care for either. Besides, I seemed to have inherited my father's authority issues."

He smirked. He knew plenty about authority issues and loved that it was something they shared.

He had his hand on her cheek, trying to comfort her. She leaned into his hand, taking in its heat, and closed her eyes.

Then they fell into each other, getting as close as possible, enjoying the feel of how perfectly they fit together.

She opened her eyes and his heart pounded. The streaks of red fire were glowing as they had the first night he met her.

Their faces were so close he could feel her breath on his lips and he leaned in when—

* * *

A door opened and they heard footsteps shattering the moment.

We let go of each other and cleared our throats, looking away. I tried desperately to keep from turning red. That was the second time we'd gotten close enough to kiss, only to have the moment ruined.

"Hey Ronnie, next time you-

Bobby's family had gotten home.

"Who the hell are you?" His dad was talking to James.

Bobby and Marie came rushing down the stairs.

"Bobby, aren't you supposed to be at school?" His mother chimed in.

"Who is this guy?"

"That's um, Professor Logan."

I barely held back a laugh.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Everybody sat down in the living room.

There was an awkward silence after Bobby delivered the news of being a mutant to his family.

John began to flick open his lighter again.

Bobby's mom looks at Bobby.

"So, uh, when did you first know you were a...a..."

"A mutant?" John finished for her.

She looked up at him. He wore a sarcastic look on his face.

She looked at his lighter. "Would you cut that out?"

He flicked it shut.

I didn't like her tone.

I looked at him and held out my hand. He handed me the lighter and I stepped in front of him.

I turned around, leaned back against him and he put his arms around my waist. We leaned our heads together and I began flicked the lighter open and shut, both of us smirking.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" I smiled innocently.

She breathed in and looked away, obviously irritated.

James shook his head.

Mr. Drake changed the subject. "You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

Marie looked at him. "Bobby is gifted."

"We know that. We just didn't realize-

"We still love you Bobby."

_Seriously? What is with these people?_

_Pfft. They're humans._

_I'm human._

_You're different._

_Good different?_

_Yeah. _He looked down at me and smiled.

I stuck my tongue out and smiled back.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"It's just this mutant problem-

"What mutant problem?" James bristled.

"-complicated." Mrs. Drake finished.

Bobby's dad asked what exactly he was a professor of.

"Art," he replied.

I was barely able to keep from laughing.

John looked at me, doing a better job of keeping a straight face.

Marie spoke up. "You should see what Bobby can do."

Bobby reached forward and placed a finger to his mother's teacup. The tea froze.

She turned the cup over and the frozen tea fell onto the saucer. She put it on the coffee table quickly.

John smirked.

Bobby's brother, Ronnie, got up and left the room, obviously upset.

_(Mental eye-roll)_

His mother sighed. "This is all my fault."

"Actually, they discovered that males are the ones that carry the mutant gene and pass it on. So, it's his fault." John just had to make it worse. I shook my head.

"What?"

I just laughed.

James looked over at us and cleared his throat. Twice.

His weird X phone rang. He cleared his throat again.

"You gonna answer that, _Professor_?"

He snapped out of it. "Oh, thank God."

He walked outside to answer it.

Bobby's mom resumed talking. "Honey, have you tried... not being a mutant?"

I looked at her, incredulous.

_Wait- What!? Did I hear her right?_

_Yeah._

_Yeah._

_(Mental sigh)_. _Yeah._

Great. Now Bobby could hear my thoughts too.

I really had to stop this whole bonding thing.

James came back in, locking the glass door. "We have to go now."

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Now!"

John let go of me and we began to follow James to the front.

"Logan what's wrong?"

We walked outside and he extended his claws.

Cops were everywhere.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" A cop was on each side of us aiming their guns.

"What's going on here?" James asked them.

"Ronnie." Bobby looked distraught.

_I hate to make things worse but your brother's kind of a dick._

_Not helping, but yeah, I know._

The sound of glass shattering came from inside the house.

"This is just a misunderstanding."

"Put the knives down!"

"I can't." He lifted his arms. "Look."

He retracted his claws and they shot him.

Marie screamed and John and I jumped back. Bobby looked stunned.

_What the actual hell, man? I mean I know that didn't kill him, but they don't!_

"Alright, the rest of you, on the ground now!"

All of us got down, except John.

"Look kid, I said on the ground."

"We don't want to hurt you kid." The female officer said.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John flicked on his lighter.

_Oh, crap. I should probably stop him, but I've been kinda waiting to see him lose his temper._

"I'm the worst one." Suddenly the flame in John's hand grew and he blasted the cop who had shot James. And then he did the same to the lady cop.

_Ok, he looks way hot when he's lighting stuff on fire. Such a very bad boy._ I smiled.

Marie looked at me and fake gagged.

_Oh, shut up. And quit listening in on my PRIVATE thoughts._

He threw flame into the house, knocking out those cops.

Then he blasted a squad car taking the police by it as well.

He basically started setting every car on fire and went a little crazy with it.

Marie started to take off her glove.

"Marie, no!" I slapped her hand.

She jerked her hand back.

"I'll handle this, _without_ hurting him." I looked at her pointedly.

She glared at me.

I stuck my tongue out got up, careful not to get in the way of the fire.

* * *

"John. John. _John_!" He ignored her. "I'm gonna need you to stop setting the cop cars on fire! John? John, _seriously_. Ok, I can see you are _clearly_ not hearing me."

Silver breathed and shook her head. She put a hand to his right cheek and gently, but firmly turned his face towards her.

He looked at her, confused. Slowly, she leaned closer, pulling his face to hers.

Their lips met and she gasped at the contact before closing her eyes.

John let his eyelids fall shut, his heart pounding as heat surged through him. The feel of her lips against his was one he couldn't begin to describe. His mind was numbed and he forgot his anger.

She carefully reached out and plucked his lighter from his hand, shoving it in her back pocket.

His hands were now free and he took the opportunity to pull her nearer to him, their bodies pressed together as far as they could go.

He slid one hand slowly up her spine, the other still gripped her waist.

Her hands still held his face.

The fires on the lawn and consuming the police vehicles slowly fizzled out.

Neither of them noticed that as they kissed, the temperature of their skin skyrocketed, and veins of orange and red fire flashed in their faces and necks.

Bobby and Rogue felt the air around them grow just about unbearably hot and inched away as much as they could.

Down in front of them the bullet lodged in Logan's skull popped out, clattered on the porch and the hole it left behind closed.

Silver and John finally pulled apart, breathing heavily as the X-Jet landed in front of the house and Bobby and Rogue stood up and stared at the two other teens.

Logan got up, cracking his neck and surveyed the damage he had missed. He turned his head to look at Pyro, who was no longer holding Silver, but looking innocently at his surroundings. He smiled weakly at the older man.

He then looked at his daughter and narrowed his eyes, sensing he had just missed something he should know about, but she wasn't offering up details.

* * *

Marie looked at me.

_Not a word, Marie. Not a single word._

She turned away stifling a giggle.

John grabbed my hand and the four of us rushed past the charred lawn to get on the jet.

We got on and there was a blue man sitting in one of the seats.

Everyone looked at him and then sat down.

I created a seat to the right of John and sat down. Storm and Jean stared open-mouthed.

I raised a brow.

"Is that safe? The chair, I mean." That was Storm.

"Yeah, why not? It's made of stronger, but lighter metal than the others and shouldn't add too much extra weight to the jet."

John took my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me and I closed my eyes.

"Silver?" Daddy had turned around to look at us.

I sighed. "What?"

He stared at me.

"What?"

I opened my eyes. "I haven't got a good night's sleep in three years and I'm tired so I'm going to try to get some form of rest, ok!?"

He sighed and chuckled and then turned back around.

I went to sleep. For a little while at least.

The plane shook and I woke up.

"Aw, crap."

"Put your seat-belt on!" John said, putting his on.

Apparently, someone was targeting our jet with missiles.

"I gotta shake 'em." Storm flipped the jet over.

"Please don't do that again." John looked sick.

"I agree," James and I said together.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" He was getting agitated.

It got dark and the temperature dropped. Storm was using her power to get rid of the planes targeting us.

_I think I'm gonna vomit._

_Me too._

_Yeah._

_I agree._

_Can we not talk about vomiting please?_

_Sorry, daddy._

The jet was shaking violently.

It got light again.

"Everybody ok back there?" Dr. Grey checked on us.

"No." James said.

The alarms went off again.

"Oh my God, there's two of them." Two missiles had locked onto us and were coming fast.

Dr. Grey disabled one of them, but couldn't lock onto the other one.

It struck the jet, tearing a hole in the ceiling.

Marie flew out of her seat and I flipped around. The blue guy, Kurt, teleported out and brought her back in. He held onto her as I threw my hands out and used my power to pull the hole closed.

Unfortunately, we were still crashing to Earth, so I fell out of my seat and landed on the back of Dr. Grey's. Everyone held on as we basically free fell.

We started slowing down.

"Jean?!"

"It's not me!"

"Silver?"

"Well, I'm flattered, but does it look like it's me?!"

We stopped above ground.

I took a moment to notice that John's hair had fallen forward. It looked cute. Kinda like it did back at Bobby's parent's house. I shook my head and refocused.

I turned slightly and looked out the window. A man was standing there controlling the jet. There was also a blue scaly woman next to him. I recognized them.

_Perfect. Just friggin perfect. Magneto and his right hand bi-_

_Language!_

Magneto smiled and set us down.

* * *

_Later that night..._

The adults went and talked around a campfire. The fact that I was expressly forbidden to beat the ever-loving seven hells out of Magneto or Mystique rubbed me wrong. That asshole nearly killed my cousin and my dad, but I was told seeking revenge was not an option.

Marie and Bobby sat by the tent and she tried to start the burner.

John sat on a log and I sat on the ground, resting my head on his knee.

_This is ridiculous. I'm not allowed to kick the ass of the guy who tried to kill my family!? Ok, that makes _so_ much sense._

_I could kill him for you, if that's what you want._

It was sweet... in sort of an alarming way. I wasn't sure how I felt about John being so quick to kill, let alone for me.

_No, my dear fire starter, I don't think the adults would appreciate that. Besides, we won't always be working together._ I smirked in the dark. _I can seek some measure of revenge then._

Marie got frustrated with the burner and looked at John. "You know you could help?"

John sat up straight and breathed in: the burner burst into large flames. Marie scoffed and walked away.

Bobby put his hands to the fire to get warm.

"Be nice." I told him sleepily.

He stroked my hair and smirked.

* * *

It was late and everyone was off resting in their tents.

I couldn't sleep. Not that that was a surprise, but I was restless as well. I kept tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable.

It was odd because Marie was sound asleep next to me, looking quite snug. _Rude._

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, I silently climbed out of my bedroll and went outside.

Bare-foot and once again in just shorts and a tank top despite the cold, I found myself walking to John's tent. Quietly as possible, I unzipped the tent flap, slipped inside and re-zipped it.

I laid down next to him, not making a sound. He looked so peaceful.

Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, warming me in his grasp. He turned his head and smiled down at me before closing his eyes once more.

I smiled to myself, content and drifted off into what was the first deep sleep I'd had in over 3 years.

* * *

In the morning we all got onto the jet to head to Alkali Lake.

Bobby and Marie looked at the X-Men uniforms. "Why don't we get uniforms?"

"Yeah, where's ours?"

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years." James emerged wearing his.

"You actually go outside in that thing?" I looked at him.

_You get more and more like me every day. _He chuckled and walked out of the room.

As much as it irked me, John had chosen to sit near Magneto and Mystique. Why? I have no damned idea. Especially after his offer the night before.

The two villains started laughing. Bobby and Marie turned to face them.

"We love what you've done with your hair." That was Magneto. Classic jackass.

Marie ripped off one of her gloves.

"Hey, hey. Come on." Bobby pulled her away before she could touch Magneto.

I glared at the wall, silent, but listening carefully.

John flicked on his lighter and looked at him.

"So, they say you're the bad guy."

I hated that John was talking to him but I did nothing to stop it.

"Is that what they say?"

_Hmph. Damn straight it is. Asshole._

"That's a dorky looking helmet."

"This dorky looking helmet is the only thing that is going to protect me from the real bad guys."

He called John's Zippo to him.

"What's your name?"

"John."

"What's your real name?"

John took the flame into his hand. "Pyro."

Fighting to keep from grinding my teeth, I shook inside. _No, no, no. John, you've no idea what you're letting him do to you._

I clenched my fists, knowing exactly what Magneto was doing. My hands grew red like an overheated stove top.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro."

I had to force myself to stay calm.

"I can manipulate the fire." He shut his hand. "I can't create it."

_Can't create it? Why wouldn't he be able to? It's inside of him, doesn't he know that? It's what makes him so naturally warm, the fire is burning from inside._

"You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different."

I breathed, trying to keep myself from lighting his sorry ass on fire.

Magneto handed John's lighter back.

"Your friend seems to have a bit of a temper. She'd best calm down, it wouldn't do for her anger to cause this plane to crash." He sounded amused.

"Silver?" John looked over at me.

So did Magneto. "I remember you."

I didn't look at him.

"I made you a rather nice recruitment offer and as I recall, you rather rudely turned me down."

I snorted. "Rude? This coming from a guy whose idea of "recruitment" was to tranquilize me and lock me in a very small metal box. Before you let Sabretooth try and have his fun with me, of course."

"Well, it obviously posed no threat to you, seeing as how you ripped it right open. If I had known we shared similar powers, I certainly would not have put you in there." He smiled innocently. "As for Sabretooth, he was just being friendly."

"He nearly killed me, you _jackass_."

"Well then, I take it I should try a different strategy with your friend Pyro here."

I turned my head to him and stared coldly. "If you so much as even think about touching him, I swear it will be the very last thing you do before I end your life."

John's face stayed blank, but Mystique's eyes widened.

Apparently my eyes had turned fully flame red and were glowing. My hands were covered in fire. The sky had turned dark, lighting flashing and the air inside the plane heated up.

I was about to lose my temper. Again.

"Silver..." _Breathe, you're going to end up bring this plane down with us inside. You shouldn't let him get you so worked up that you lose control of your powers. I think I see why Stryker was so eager to use you as a weapon. You're dangerous._

His words cut like a knife. _Is that really what you think? You think I can't control enough of my power to ensure that none of us got hurt? To make sure _you _wouldn't get hurt? After _everything_ that's what you believe?_

* * *

The air was back to normal and the sky was bright once more.

John closed his eyes, clenching his jaw. _Dammit._

He regretted the words the moment they had left his brain. She'd flinched as though he had slapped her.

He couldn't say why, but he had a feeling his harsh words and tone were a result of the mind game Magneto had just played on him.

It was a side of him that was different than his normal sarcastic demeanor in that he was no longer just abrasive, he was downright mean. A side that would do him well as a villain, but would drive away the only person he ever wanted near him to begin with.

Her pain was evident, the fire in her eyes was gone, the red streaks no longer shiny, but dull.

He tried to apologize, but she shut him out of her mind.

* * *

I needed to find something to do before I lost it.

His words had driven me to recklessness.

_Lose control of my powers- wait, control..._ It what was Marie needed and I had been desperate to give her, but not so foolhardy as to risk my life. Until now.

I went and grabbed her.

"I need you to lie down," I told her as I walked back into the room.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." _Can you do that? Trust me?_

_Of course. I trust you completely._

_Silver, what are you doing? John's worried. _Bobby's inner voice sounded in my head.

_I can think of plenty of places your friend can stick his worry._ I snapped at Bobby mentally, not caring to be reminded of John's words.

She got down onto the floor. Everyone in the room looked at me.

I knelt down by her head. "Try and be still, ok?"

She nodded. I placed the palms of my hands on her temples and gently spread my fingers across her face.

I sent my subconscious into her head and proceeded to tear down the psychic blocks that were stunting her power. And it hurt like all hell.

Her power was sucking me in, stripping me of my life-force because it couldn't get at my magic.

My eyes flew open and my throat closed. My body convulsed but I kept on.

Marie's body began to spasm as well.

Bobby and John ran up to us. I blasted them back with a burst of air.

Veins rose on my face and looked like they were gonna explode.

It was taking much longer than I anticipated to tear down this last block. It was stronger than the others and I didn't have much time left before her power killed me.

One of her memories caught my inner eye. She was kissing a boy, and slowly his life faded until he was in a coma. It fast-forwarded to yesterday in Boston, she'd hurt Bobby kissing him as well.

The ache in her heart at not ever being able to hold him or love him the way she wanted to eventually be able to, gave me what I needed to gather up what was left of my strength and blast through that block like an explosive charge.

It shattered and disappeared. I let Marie go.

* * *

Bobby helped Rogue up and Silver threw out her hands to keep her face from hitting the floor.

She was drained. Her skin was pale like death and her breath came in wheezes. She was shaking.

Rogue accidentally grabbed onto Bobby with her bare hand. Nothing happened.

She held onto his hand and still nothing happened.

"Now try touching him with the intent to use your power." Silver gasped from the floor.

She did as so and started to absorb his ability. She quickly let go.

"Now you can decide when to use it. You can control it." Silver struggled to get up.

Rogue and Bobby ran off to tell James and the others.

John decided it would be good time to help her now. He grabbed her, his face lined with concern and fear.

She struggled against his grasp, her eyes filling with anger. _Let me go._

_No. You can't even stand._ He held on tighter. _I didn't— I'm sorry. I never meant to say any of that. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's not an excuse but I think Magneto—_

_His praise of you_—even her inner voice was a rasp as she strained to breathe—_everything he does or says will be to win you to his side. His words struck a chord in you, awoke a dormant side, one easily corrupted for the cause of evil._

_How do you know that? _

_Your voice is orange in my mind. Always orange, like the fire inside of you. After he spoke to you, the edges of your voice were covered in a dark gray, the color of Magneto's voice. _You _let him get to you, not me. I can control myself John. Can you? Because if you can't, you'll lose more than you could anticipate._

* * *

John's hold on me slowly brought the color back to my skin, and it became less of a struggle to breathe.

_You're saying I'd lose you._

_I'm saying there is more for you to lose than just me. I wouldn't wager much on your life expectancy, being a henchman of an enemy of the X-Men._

I stood on my own, most of my strength having returned. I moved to leave the room.

_And what would you do? Join the X-Men, even if they did kill me?_

I paused for a moment, then turned to look at him, my face serious.

_I wouldn't wager much on _my_ life expectancy, having to live it without you._

* * *

John bit his lip and followed after her. She was in another compartment, her back turned to him.

"I—"

"There is a shadow in you." Her voice was heavy. "For all the light that burns within you, there is a darkness and I will be _damned_ if I let it consume you."

He sat down the bench that extended from the wall.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" His face was flashed with an old anger. "Why do you even care at all?"

Silver finally turned to him, pain still lining her face. "The look on your face as you saw the pictures of Bobby's family... you were jealous because you had no family, no one to love you. You were wrong."

She grabbed his left hand, placing it on his chest, and put his right hand to her heart. "Your heart beats as mine. Can't you feel it? We're one." Tears shone in her eyes.

He looked up at her and pulled her down to his lap, her legs straddling either side of his, so that she was also kneeling on the bench.

"I knew it that night we sat on your bed, when I heard our hearts beat together." She leaned her forehead to his. "I knew then I could never be without you."

He clenched his jaw, the ache within him deeper than ever. "Why?"

Her lips trembled as she whispered the words against his. "Because I love you."

"Love me?" He said it as though it was the most impossible thing in the world.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone could?"

He pushed her away and got up, turning his back to her. "What's there to love? Why... would you love me?"

"You're kinda like a broken record with that question."

She attempted to smile.

"Because you make my heart beat harder than should be possible. Because of the way you smell like burning wood, which is by the way, my favorite scent. Because of how well I fit in your arms. Because when you smile, I can feel my heart do little back-flips. Because your voice is like warm honey. Because from the moment living metal covered my hand, I couldn't feel anything through it. Until you. I can feel the warmth of your skin like the metal isn't even there. Because you're snarky, sarcastic, funny in your own way. Because—"

She paused. "Because underneath your toughness and abrasiveness, you're a good person." Silver got up and slowly approached him. "Because you look at me as though I'm no different than you, you accepted me. Because when I laid next to you last night, I felt at home for the first time."

She gently turned his face so he could see her. Tears ran down her face. "Because when I came here, I was broken and empty. Then I found you. You were the one thing I'd gone my entire life missing. You fixed me, you _saved_ me."

He put his head to hers, and her voice cracked. "If I ever part from you, my heart will stop beating. You are my life, John, and I will die without you."

_Let me be your family. Let me hold you. Let me fix the pieces of your broken heart. Let me love you. _She ran her fingers along the edge of his face, then caressed his cheek, her eyes full of devotion and sadness for him.

John wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close and kissing her as tears fell down his face, mixing with hers.

For the first time in his life, he had a real, tangible love. Someone who would never turn on him. She was his family now. And he would never let her go.

The veins of dual colored fire flashed in their faces once more, flashes of the power that lay dormant in the both of them. Power that would be unleashed the moment they were truly joined as one. And neither of them had any inkling of what was happening.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4, which is the last chapter before the end of Part 2 of Silver's story. I am currently working on Part 3, which is taking longer than I expected, but the prologue of that should be up soon. Part 1 is the prequel which won't be showing up for a while. Thanks again :) **


	6. Alkali Lake

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited &/or followed this story. It was the first I ever wrote and that was about two years ago with constant changes & added detail. Hopefully all that time meant I did a decent job. Enjoy the final chapter of Sacrifice.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I sat tangled up with John for the rest of the flight, the adults looking at us oddly but never saying anything. Daddy didn't say anything either.

We landed near the compound and discussed strategy.

Kurt couldn't teleport in without seeing where he was going and Dr. Grey was afraid they'd flood the spillway.

"I'll go." James volunteered. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive."

_Be careful._

_Aren't I always?_

_No. That's why I said it._

"Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do?" Magneto asked him. "Scratch it with your claws?"

I glared at him again. _Smartass._

"I'll take my chances."

"But I won't."

So they sent Mystique in disguised as James.

We stayed on the jet.

I guess she got in because James said, "She's good."

"You have no idea." Magneto smiled.

The adults left to storm the compound.

* * *

The four of us sat there for a while in tense silence. I had untangled myself from John and was lying on the floor tossing a fireball in the air.

John flicked his lighter shut. "That's it."

We looked at him as he got up and opened the back of the jet.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit. I'm going in there."

_Fuuuuucccckkkk. I'm gonna have to go after him, and it's freakin cold outside. Not to mention that I'm not too fond of the memories this place brings back. Just fabulous._

He put on his coat.

"John, they told us to stay here." That was Marie.

"You always do what you're told?"

He turned to me, the look in his eyes making things very clear. He exited and I got up to follow.

"You're going too?" Marie asked.

"Like hell I'm gonna let him go out there alone. I made a promise."

She looked at me, confused. I kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. Someone's gotta keep him from getting killed."

Bobby tossed me a jacket.

"Thanks, Iceman." We both grinned. "Watch after her. Hopefully we'll be back soon."

* * *

I ran to catch up to John. "Thanks for waiting."

"I knew you'd catch up." He smirked.

I slapped his shoulder lightly. We trudged through the snow for a while. My fingers were entwined with his, banishing the cold from my body.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a group of people running in our direction. I shoved us behind a tree just in time to escape the passing bullets.

I sent feelers into the ground.

_That feels like about twelve, yup twelve men. All armed and armored._

_So that's what, six each?_

It was my turn to smirk. _Indeed it is. We can't let any of them get to the jet, so they all have to die._

_Got it._

John opened his lighter and in one swift move sent a wave of flames at the six to our left.

As he fought with them, I closed my eyes and dug deep. The trees followed my command, swatting the others back.

The ground shifted and shot up, tossing two men high into the air and letting them free-fall as sent fire their way, burning them into nothing.

Two more were whipped around in a cyclone until their necks snapped.

John's six were all dead as the final two were choked by straps of living metal. He made sure they were good and gone with a final burst from his lighter.

I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head. "I had it sorted."

"I know." He was smirking again. "Just moved things along."

I grinned as he walked toward me. He dropped as I heard an odd, pitchy noise on the air.

"John!"

Out of nowhere, another man leapt at me. I flung him off me and unleashed a torrent of electricity, frying him.

I ran over to John. He writhed in pain, his hands clamped over his ears. The noise was directed at mutant brainwaves.

I slid my hands under his, pressing my fingers to his temple. Taking a deep breath, I eased his suffering as much as I could by transferring what I could to me.

I ground my teeth to keep from crying out. It hurt like all hell.

The tension and pain in his body eased up, and he lay still, breathing heavily.

After what seemed like forever, the noise stopped all together.

We both got up and dusted the snow off our clothes.

"Thank you. For whatever you did."

"Any time, sweet face." I smirked. "Just hopefully not any time soon..."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me as we walked on.

We hadn't gotten very far when a sharp pain stabbed at the back of my eyes, causing my legs to give out as I yelped.

"Silver!"

* * *

_San Francisco, three years into the future..._

Images flashed in and out. Jean Grey was dressed in dark red, standing atop a snapped off part of what looked like the Golden Gate Bridge sitting on part of Alcatraz island.

Chaos raged and mutants fought other mutants, the human soldiers doing what they could to hold off Magneto's forces.

John lay unconscious in the rubble. Bobby stood in front of him, shielding the blond boy from any attack.

The scene fast forwarded and Jean was tearing the island into what looked like gray confetti. _This looks like a scene from a bad movie._

Wolverine was approaching her, his skin being ripped off and then regenerating.

He shouted in agony as he stuck his claws into Jean and killed the woman he loved.

_Aw damn... He has like _zero _luck with the ladies._

* * *

I gasped and was pulled back into the present.

John was holding my face, his eyes searching me, making sure I was ok.

"Just a vision, I'm fine." My head throbbed for a moment, then the pain faded away.

"What did you see?"

"Lots of stuff, bad stuff. And you were blond." _Just like in my dream_.

"I was _what_?"

I swallowed a laugh. "Not important. If we're going to help the others, we might want to get moving."

We got to a clearing and saw Magneto and Mystique in a helicopter.

John looked up at them, his face blank. But while his expression gave away nothing, I could tell inside he was struggling with a decision.

The two villains raised their brows, patiently waiting and watching us.

I looked at him. "Listen to me John. I know what you're thinking and I get it's tempting, but—"

"Would you go with me?"

"What?"

"If I chose to, would you go with me?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. I opened them.

"Yes."

He looked surprised.

"It's like you didn't hear _every freakin thing_ I said back on the jet." I looked at him, serious. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth, John. But I'm asking you not to go there."

He looked back to the helicopter for an agonizingly long moment before he took my hand and motioned for me to follow him out of the clearing.

"Where are we going?"

"To find everybody."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm choosing you."

"Why?"

"Now who's the broken record?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

As I grinned at him, I heard a loud crack and then a rushing noise in my head.

The smile fell from my face and I paled.

"Silver?" John looked alarmed again.

"John, we gotta hurry. The dam is breaking." And I damn near had a panic attack at the thought of all that water. No, there was no pun there, I seriously was about to lose it.

"Hold on to me, ok?"

He nodded and wrapped me in his arms.

Fire swirled around us and we disappeared as I teleported us to the rest of the group. We ended up reappearing behind them, startling the daylights out of the little boy James was carrying.

"Sorry. Daddy, Magneto took the helicopter."

"Dammit!"

We all heard the sound of an engine and looked up. The X-Jet was trying to land near us.

_Oh holy hell..._ Marie was at the controls.

It landed, not at all smoothly, but it landed, which was a miracle in itself.

_Note to self: Never let Marie fly me anywhere._

John stifled a laugh.

Something hit me just then. "Oh shit..."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What is it?" Daddy's gruff voice asked.

"I think we left Scott's car at Bobby's parent's house."

"What!?" Scott freaked. I bet his eyes were bulging behind that visor thing.

John turned away, silent laughter shaking his frame.

Daddy cleared his throat innocently and suggested everyone board the jet.

Scott continued to stand there, mouth agape.

"Come on, Scott." Dr. Grey pulled him along.

Storm rushed to help Marie who was hyperventilating at the controls.

"Scott, we've got to get to Washington." The Professor sensed something was wrong.

James got on the jet and handed a kid to Bobby.

John sat down and buckled up like everyone else. I stood next to him, waiting.

The power went out from the jet. And at the worst time. The dam broke open. The knowledge of what I'd have to do was creeping to the forefront of my mind.

I looked at Dr. Grey. I knew she sensed it too.

All the adults started arguing at the controls, trying to fix the situation. None of them were actually helping anything.

I bent down and faced John. "Hey there, sweet face. Could I borrow that?" I pointed to his lighter.

"Yeah, sure."

Taking it, I put it in my back pocket and told him to close his eyes and hold out his hand.

He looked at me mock suspiciously before closing them.

I pulled out the device that had mysteriously found its way into my jeans pocket this morning after seeing it in the strange dream I'd had the night I slept in John's tent.

I carefully strapped it onto his hand and he opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a flame-thrower. Just press this little button right here and voila: flames. You don't have to worry about pulling out your lighter, which I'm keeping for now, in order to have a fire source."

"And it even has my shark on it." He looked impressed.

I smiled. "That it does. Now do me a favor, and sit tight, ok?"

_And where exactly would I go?_

_Don't sass me. _I grinned even wider.

I got up and walked down the jet ramp. Guilt struck me like a tidal wave. I was breaking my promise, I was leaving him. But I had no choice.

I stopped to look back and found Dr. Grey had turned to leave.

Shaking my head, I took control of the water molecules in her body and kept her from moving.

_Sorry Dr. Grey, you're staying here._

_I can't let you—_

_Your death would cause a chain-reaction that would bring nothing but more death and destruction. And in the end, it would just about destroy my father. Especially since he'd have to be the one to kill you. My death... not so catastrophic. At least not in the larger scheme of things._

_What about your problem with water?_

_Seriously? Yeah, cuz now's such a good time for that reminder. How did you know anyway?_

_I read John's mind. Wait— did you say Logan would have to kill me?_

_Hm? Yeah, that's not really important now, seeing as you're not the one sacrificing yourself today._

I waved my hand in front of my necklace and it floated over to her on a tiny air current.

_Give this to John when the time is right._

_But—_

_Stop arguing. And don't say anything till then ok? Take care of them._

I released her and closed the hatch.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the side of the jet, sending a massive jolt of electricity through it to start up the power.

The water was coming so I had to hurry. I started to panic at the thought but I pushed it back and focused.

I stood back and began to lift the jet. It was difficult, seeing as how it was the largest metal thing I had tried lifting ever.

The water had come quicker than I expected.

I turned around just in time to stop almost all of it from slamming into me and the semi-airborne jet. What little did hit it, rocked the jet slightly. I took another deep breath to calm myself and lifted the jet higher.

* * *

"So the power is back on but you're not controlling the plane?" Logan was trying to understand.

"No, I'm not touching any of the controls. I don't know how we—"

The jet rocked slightly.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

Storm looked out the window. "Some water must have hit us."

"Wait, why is the water falling over there, but not over where we are?" Scott wondered.

John finally began looking around, realizing she hadn't come back. "Has anyone seen Silver?"

Logan looked at Jean, who closed her eyes briefly. Realization came slowly to his face.

_I'm so sorry, Logan._

Storm looked back out the window. "Oh my god..." She could just barely see the girl's face behind the hand that was aimed at the jet, but she knew it was her.

"No!"

Rogue and Bobby got up, alarmed.

John stood and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned.

Jean handed him a necklace. It had a water droplet, a tiny flame, a small leaf, an air bubble, a metal flake, and a lightning bolt encased in the stone.

"She wanted you to have this." She looked at him, solemn.

He stared at it in shock as he realized what she meant.

Rogue turned around and saw the necklace. "Oh my god, Silver!" She grabbed Bobby and began to cry.

Logan ran to the back hatch. "Storm, open the door."

She didn't move.

"Open the damn door!"

* * *

I could feel the wave of chaotic emotion coming from the jet, so I took what little magic I had left and astral projected myself inside.

"Don't!" Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Look, this was my decision. I know the consequences and I accept them. I know you don't want to hear this and I admit I'm not loving this, but I'm doing what I have to."

I walked over to Marie. "My Marie, you were the sister I never had, the one person in our family who loved me for me. And I thank you for that. Take care of yourself."

"Bobby, you adorable little puppy, you. Take care of Marie for me. Don't let her get too down on herself." _Look after John, as well. I'm breaking my promise to him and I know in my heart, he won't truly understand._

_I will, I promise._

I walked over to where James sat and lifted him up. Tears marked his face. "Don't cry for me. I've lived an... _interesting_ life. And thanks to you, I got to live a lot of it free." I held him tight and then smiled up at him. "Goodbye, daddy."

"Love you, kiddo." He held me tight one last time.

"Love you too."

John was waiting for me as I turned around, pain evident in every part of him. I put the necklace on him.

"I am so, _so_ sorry for this. I made you a promise and I have to break it to save you." I placed my forehead against his. "These people, all of them, are your family now. Don't ever think you made a mistake, choosing to stay here."

He held my face, his hands trembling. "I love you."

My heart clenched and I hated myself.

"I love you more than anything in this world. Never forget that." A tear slid down my face.

He pressed his lips to the tear on my cheek and then kissed me.

When he pulled back, the anguish in his eyes tore my heart out. "You can't leave me."

"I have to." My voice shook as tears blurred my eyes and stained my cheeks. "I had a dream, the night I slept in your tent."

_The night you what?_

_Not now, Daddy._

"You were wearing this," I touched his flame-thrower. "One day, I will return to you. And when that day comes, I will never part from you again." I wiped the tear from his cheek.

He breathed in, trying not hold back the rest of his tears and kissed me again.

The pain my empathy was channeling was nearly killing me. It was time to go.

I pulled back slowly, caressing his cheek for the last time.

"Goodbye, John."

* * *

Taking one last look up at the jet, I came to terms with my fate.

I let go.

* * *

She disappeared right out of his arms. John went numb, unable to handle the agony.

"No! Wait!" Logan panicked and ran to the window.

Professor X looked up at him. "It's too late, Logan. She's gone."

Rogue cried and Bobby held her hand. John sat down in shock staring at nothing. He clenched his fist around the necklace. Logan sat down as well, tears falling from his face.

"Storm, we must go," Xavier said reluctantly after a moment.

She nodded and they flew off.

* * *

**So that's the end of the central part of Silver's story. I****'m working on the sequel as much as I can and hopefully at least some of it will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review, I still love those. Also, about the sequel, it will take place around the time of X-Men: The Last Stand but events and characters have been drastically altered so as to not follow that horrifying travesty of a movie. Thanks again for reading. :)  
**


End file.
